My Undying love
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: (YANDERE)Hehe, I love Hikaru... and Hikaru loves me. We will be one big happy family, and I'll be all he needs, because he is all I need right? but... there is someone in the way... I can't have that... because Hikaru will get bored of me and leave me and that will make me very sad, and the only thing that cheers me up is the color red... because he is mine. mine. mine. mine. MINE!


"hehe! Hikaru you're so funny!" A girl giggled. She was rather small for her age of thirteen but no the less was pretty. She sported long flowing pink locks that fell well below her waist and had deep kind looking brown eyes, matching the dark brown middle school Ouran uniform that she wore.

Hikaru glanced up in surprise but sighed, annoyed by the fan girl. "all I told you was to go away, not some stupid joke."

She giggled once more, obviously taken by the ginger boy. "I know but the way you said it, it was almost like you wanted me to go."

"Because I do." He retorted. Her eyes widen in surprise a bit but slowly they went back to normal, along with a cheerful grin.

"Ah! I have something for you!" She chirped happily. She turned and rummaged in her book bag, cheering slightly when she found her gift. "Here you go!" she said a bit low, making it hard for the boy to hear. She handed the box softly to Hikaru the warmth never leaving her maple brown eyes.

Hikaru glared at her once more, but took the gift. Opening it he saw that there was a box of homemade cookies, this did not interest him as much as the letter at the bottom did. He opened it up a smiled just a tiny bit before going back to his usual sour gaze. "Where did you get the tickets? That concert is sold out."

She beamed, in Hikaru's hand were two concert tickets to the sold out show of Vocaloids, Hikaru's favorite band. "Do you like? I was hoping th-"

Kaoru cut her off and sat in his usual seat next to Hikaru, he had just come back from the restroom, and greeted his twin with a silent wave. "What is she doing here?" There was an unspoken bond between them, making the pink haired girl feel left out.

"Rimi was just about to leave." Hikaru said with a mean, hard glance. Rimi's eyes widen in surprise from his harsh words and bowed slightly.

"Oh… okay. What time do yo-" she was cut off by Hikaru handing one of the tickets to Kaoru.

"Hey! It seems that we are going to that concert after all." He said to his twin, the other copy of her beloved, smiled and grabbed it from Hikaru's hand.

Looking the paper over in his hands his eyes widen with a warm glow for his brother. "Wow! These are close seats, where did you get them?"

"Oh they were just lying around." Hikaru replied throwing away the cookies Rimi made for him, it the small trash can near the twos' desk.

She looked a bit hurt but turned away, heading back to her desk in the front of the room. "That's okay… I didn't want to go to that concert anyways… as long as your happy, Hikaru." She muttered to herself.

Hikaru looked after the girl. Not really understanding what had happened. Tho, on a certain level he realized that she had a crush on him but was taking it away from the route other girls usually took. No love notes, no secret admirers or random gifts on their desks, just a flat out display of what she thought of as her love for him.

He wasn't disgusted as he usually was by the fan girls. No, this girl looked as if she understood a bit of him; she knew at least his favorite band, which only he had told Kaoru of.

Kaoru looked at the tickets, a faint hint of excitement glinting in the corner of his eyes. He didn't really care how Hikaru got them, but he felt it had something to do with Rimi.

He hadn't really met the stupid girl, but had seen her around school, being rather shy and soft spoken to most. She seemed kind enough, and judging by the blush sprinkling her face she liked Hikaru.

… Who she had no chance with.

"poor stupid girl." Kaoru chuckled softly.

.

.

.

"Hikaru! You can copy off my notes if you want." Rimi beamed.

They had missed the day before on the account of having the case of the lazies. Not wanting to get up or go to school the forgeined being sick and stayed in bed for most of the day, playing video games. It was a rather enjoyable time, until their mother had come home in a hurry, hearing her two babies where sick with the common flu.

Aided with the best doctors in Tokyo she burst into their room, but instead of seeing bed ridden children she saw them laughing and playing around.

She did not take lightly to that and ended up spending the rest of the night chewing them out.

So here they were, sighing unhappily at the fact Rimi was in front of them. "No thanks." Hikaru.

"Were you sick?" She asked concerned. Coming over to Hikaru, petting his hair.

"Stop it!" he growled swatting her away.

She grimaced at his movement but all together stayed the same. "Do you need me to cook you soup? I brought some just in case." She said, bringing out a thermo cup. "I cooked it myself; I didn't want anyone else to be able to cook for you."

" Uh no thanks." He said pushing the food away.

She smiled kindly and pushed it back towards him. "But you need your heath… "

Hikaru sighed and grabbed the thermo and started to take a sip. It wasn't half bad, not as good as one of the family cooks would cook but good, in the way of a normal person. She grinned and brought out a small envelope. "Hey Hikaru, I got these tickets to Sea Land… do you wanna go with me?"

" No thanks." He muttered, she frowned and her eyes betrayed hurt.

"But…. I thought…"she muttered, Sea Land was the local amusement park, it was cheap for the high class students of Ouran and a perfect place for a first date for couples. She giggled a bit then grabbed her thermo, screwing the lid back on and putting it into her bag. "I'll come by your house around noon on Saturday."

"But he told you no!" Kaoru told her, standing up.

She glared at him like Hikaru had never seen her look at any one before. And to be frank it scared him a bit. She had a cruel glint in her eyes as if daring him to say more, and if he crossed that line she would rip out his throat. "I said, I'll be there to pick up Hikaru at noon on Saturday."

"Stop being a crazy bitch and go find someone that is actually interested in you."

And as sudden as she started glaring at him she stopped, turning back into her normal cheery self. "Oh Kaoru you're so funny."

With that she walked away.

.

.

.

"Kaoru, it looks like you're up." Hikaru commented, looking out their normal window. They had gotten another love letter from some girl in class that seemed like a mere shadow to them. But fun was fun.

Kaoru stretched and he stood up, followed closely by Hikaru. After a short walk they got into positions waiting to see the look on the poor mean girl's face.

Behind the hedges Hikaru waited, hearing the familiar words of flattery that fell from Kaoru's mouth. It was a mean trick and Hikaru knew it, but how could pass up the chance to put those bitches ln there place.

"well then…. HIKARU SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE FINE WITH YOU!" Hikaru heard his queue, standing up from his spot he smirked, admiring the pure shock on the poor girl's face.

"By saying you'll have both of us means you really don't want either of us." Hikaru said as he got closer to the girl.

" Yeah and next time you write a love letter, make sure it's good. I felt sick just looking at this crap." Kaoru added tearing up the letter.

The brown haired girl sobbed, tears quickly cascading down her face. "Your… your so mean!"

The laughed " You're the mean one, your so shallow you wouldn't care which one of us you loved."

She let out another deep sob and took off a trail of tears as she went.

"Hikaru.." a voice behind the duo sighed softly.

The turned to see Rimi, nothing but admiration seeping out of her eyes. "what do you want Rimi?" he snapped.

She smiled softly. "Your mine… and no girl will come between that….'kay?" she asked as she walked up to him, pinching his cheek softly.

He glared and swatted her away. "No I am not! Leave me alone, your creepy!" he screamed at her.

Her smiled didn't falter." You're mine… even if you don't know it."

* * *

** Thanks ^3^, review, favorite, follow, whatevea!**

**I had just come back from banishment. So expect a lot more from me, sorry its a bit fast... I've never done this topic... ^v^' **


End file.
